Living 101
by ShadowSSnape
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story, Well No One Was Watching, I would read that one first. Otherwise this is still a Snape mentor Harry, there will be more mention of cutting, drug use, adult language, and other problems that everyone will go through
1. A Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

_Thought in italics _

**AN: This is the sequel to my first story, Well No One Was Watching, if you haven't read it I suggest reading it first or this wont make any sense. This story is going to be about the life after the war, and learning how to deal with not having to fight anymore and having to live. I'm not sure where this story I going other than it is a Snape mentoring Harry story and the only ship that is def. is Ron and Hermione…so if you have any ideas about where this should go or what our heroes should go throw leave me a review and let me know…now on to the next part of their life…..I introduce……**

**Living 101**

**Chapter 1 **

**At the end of WNOWW:**

"You finished it Potter, you fitful your destiny, it's done" Professor Snape said

"It's time for you to live Harry" he continued.

"I don't know if I can Severus," Harry said with tears forming in his eyes, and the bloody sward still clutched in this hands.

"We will do it together, all of use will learn from each other Harry," Severus said as he swept his arm across the ground. The two sat on the blood soaked ground and watch everyone realize exactly what it means now, what it means to be free.

* * *

Harry looked around the font grounds of the castle, the battle only lasted for maybe an hour at the most, but the ground and grass was colored blood red. Slowly everyone began to realize that it was really and truthfully over, the Boy-Who-Lived, was now the Man-Who-Destroyed-Voldemort.

Neville's group was running around the field tending to the wounded fighters. Slowly the members of the DA began making their way over to their leader and sat down. Ron and Hermione joined right up front with Harry and Snape, followed by Draco. Everyone was silent, still comprehending the events that took place only a few minutes before. Finally the medics began to join the group with Neville being the last and joining the front as the final member of Harry's inner circle.

Harry looked up as the last member sat down,

"I guess the first thing I want to do is thank you all for fighting and for not questioning Ron at all, I really had no idea that the bastard was going to attack so soon, let alone how he even got through the wards. I guess that over the next few hours, days, weeks we will figure that all out and more. But right now what I really want to do is hear what happened because I have no idea what went on, all I know is what happened to me." Harry said as he looked around at all his friends.

"Well when the alarm went off when we were all in the meeting, and Ron just told us to do what we were trained to do. So Ginny and I took the first and second years and began getting everyone in the castle to the secure places, the little ones did great and their year mates listened to them, which I think surprised them more than anything else." Luna said, as she looked at Ginny for her to continue the story,

"After everyone was secure we took the top in the group and headed to the front door to guard, only 3 Death Eaters were able to make it to the doors, but they didn't get into the castle, our young ones fought like champions today." Ginny said as she looked over at the group of first and second years that were sitting intermixed with everyone else. The whole group was congratulating them on a job well done.

"I'll go next," Draco said as everyone quieted down and gave Draco their full attention.

"Well as most people know, I took my group to the right side of the castle towards the lake, we fought about 20 Death Eaters that got through over there, including my father. I saw the hair and knew it was him, even though he had the mask on, so I went after him as my second took the group and went after the others. Basically after many taunts thrown at each other, my father fired the first curse; we kept fighting for what seemed forever before he tripped over something and lost his footing. I…I killed him when he went down, I didn't know what else to do, he would have killed me if given the chance, since you know…I didn't follow in his footsteps like I was suppose to…but now I get to live my own life with out fear, but its gonna take a long time for me to get his dying face out of my memory." As Draco finished Harry gave him a pat on the back, since he doubted that Draco would accept a hug.

"It's alright Draco, I'm here, we're all here to talk if you need to…anyone else…" Harry said as he looked around.

"I would like to go Harry," Neville said. Harry nodded his head and in a voice that sounded way to much adult for Neville he began his story,

"I came outside and sent everyone where they needed to go before I went into the field to look for casualties, as I was tending to Dean I saw a shadow coming up from behind me, I turned around at the last possible second to avoid being hit by the Cruciatus Curse, than I head that laugh, the laugh that hunts my nightmares, Bellatrix Lestrange was behind me. I casted a shield over Dean and went to fight. She kept throwing curses at me, and I dodged, just like you taught us Harry, and finally I saw my opening, something else had gotten her attention, and I fired it, the killing curse, although cruciatus was on the tip of my tongue. I wanted her to feel what she made my parents feel, but I am not as cruel as she is. After she was down I noticed what it was that made her look away, it was you Harry when you appeared out of nowhere and opened your eyes. After that I finished tending to everyone that I could find and healing what I could. I sent the last fighter, a member of the order I think, to the hospital wing right before I joined over here."

Neville said as he finished his tale of the battle, as everyone looked on they all could see the noticeable change in the boy, who was now a man, he was no longer that shy scared kid, but a strong and noble fighter.

"Thanks Neville, I am sorry that you needed to kill, but I am also glad that you were able to avenge your parents and Sirius, Thank you. Anyone else?" Harry asked as he looked around.

Many more members went, each telling their story of the battle and what happened, who they fought and how they did, as well as, what they saw…Slowly Harry began to piece together what was going on well he was mentally, than physically fighting.

Than it was Ron's turn to tell his story.

"I came out and fought, I watched over the DA, I watched everyone fight and helped out where I was needed until I was hit with a cutting curse and went down. I a kept fighting from where I was on the ground, but I'm not sure about what was going on, my vision kept going blurry and I was having a hard time keeping awake. Finally Neville managed to get over to me, and informed me that I had lost almost half my blood and that he was surprised that I was still concise, and I had a broken arm and leg. I'm still not very sure how that happened, but Neville being the great medic that he is fixed me up; although I can't walk and I crawled over hear before to join the group. I was to stupid to have anyone help me, which Hermione hit me over the head just before because I did it. So I'm sorry Harry if I let you down, I was doing the best I could."

Ron finished with tears in is eyes, this time Harry did turn and give his best friend a hug.

"It's ok Ron, you did more than I ever thought possible, and if your injuries were as bad as Neville told me, and I think that they were worse, I'm glad that Mione hit you, but I am also very happy that you are ok now. And besides you just got Hermione to date you, it would be a shame if something had happened." Harry said as he let go of his best friend and turned back to the group.

"Does anyone else want to go besides myself? Mione, do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"I just fought Harry, I joined who ever needed me, got a few bumps and cuts, but I will be fine," Hermione said as she ashore Harry with a hug, "I'm fine" she whispered into his ear.

"Well I guess it's my turn," Harry said as he took a deep breath.

"Well it all started in the hospital wing, I heard the alarm go off than I felt a great amount of pain in my head and my defenses fell. Than I continued to taunt the bastard, than with the help and encouragements from…umm…these voices, I was able to find the power that I needed, and it was thanks to you, thanks to everyone that believed in me, even when I doubted myself. Than some how, which I'm not even sure about yet, I ended up in the front of the castle, right in front of the bastard which threw him off more than me. When I opened my eyes, I could see the power in everything, it was like the whole world came alive, than I looked at the bastard, and I saw this little spot that was not black, I have no idea what that spot was, but that's where I aimed the killing curse. When he fell, I heard Hogwarts talking to me, she, she told me to walk over to him and call the Gryffindor Sword to me, which I did, than the sword just came into my head. Than I head a voice speaking in Parseltongue, telling me to sever the neck and what words to say, that's why I did what I did, than I just collapsed to the ground, were you see me now. So that's all, nothing too big, just did it." Harry said, as he finished he looked up; he had tears in the corner of his eyes.

His friends turned to him, and at once pilled on top of him. Laughter could be heard from under the pile of bodies,

"Alright, Alright get off me…." Harry shouted from the bottom as the rest of the DA sat by and watched, suddenly everyone was silent.

"Mr. Potter I believe that we have a few things to talk about." The Headmaster said from behind the group, he was followed by the rest of the staff and members of the Order.

"I believe that you heard all the information that you need to know Headmaster and I will inform you with any more information I get or find once I find it. For now I feel that we need to celebrate because, my group, my friends, oh yea and your students fought harder than anyone else that I saw including members of your own order. So we are off to have a big party, Fred, George your welcome to join since you are part of us, as for everyone else…and I guess that you all are invited as well since you did fight…." Harry said with a very very sarcastic tone to the adults, than he turned back to his friends and continued,

"Tonight we are going to be in the Great Hall, everyone, every member of this school, tonight we are celebraiting our freedom. Tonight our generation, the generation of war, of darkness, can finally live. Get everyone you can and join me in the Great Hall in a few minutes."

Everyone turned to leave; the adults stood opened mouth at the group before them.

"I feel that his has happened before Albus," Minerva said to her mentor.

"As do I, but for now I feel that Harry is right, tonight is the night of celebration in the entire wizarding world, I believe that I can already hear it starting from Hogsmeade. I shall deal with the students in the morning." Albus said to his staff and his order as he made his way into the castle behind Harry and his group.

"I feel that he has gone even crazier," Mrs. Weasley said to her husband and other Order members around her.

"But Harry is right Mum," Bill said with Charily nodding along, "they grew up in a different time than any of us, and with Harry being Harry, well they all grew up very fast, but still they're not kids anymore." Bill finished, than with Charily he headed up to the front of the group and tried to catch up with the twins.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall and called Dobby to his side the moment he got in,

"What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter, who has killed the snake-man?" the elves asked from a bow so low that his nose was touching the ground.

"I need you to set up a feast for everyone in the castle and more, we are celebrating Dobby." Harry said

"Right away Harry Potter, Dobby do that right away, all the other elves will be eager to help." Dobby said than popped away.

Moments later food began to appear, the students went crazy getting food and sitting down, talking with their friends and laughing. If anyone was to walk in on the scene, they would have sworn that it was just a normal party.

As Harry and his friends sat down at their table, the table that everyone in the DA was at, Draco leaned in and spoke in a hush voice to those around him,

"Should I go round up all my supplies and make this a great party?" he asked,

Ron eagerly nodded his head, and after a moment so did everyone else. With the OK, Draco went off to find as much alcohol as he could.

When Draco came back he made sure that everyone at the table, from fourth year up had a drink, and the other years had juice, he knocked onto his glass and a hush came over the table and soon over the whole hall.

Harry looked a Draco, and rolled his eyes before standing up,

"Well I guess I should say something, since Draco over here thinks I should, the only thing that I want to say is that tonight is for celebration, tomorrow we can deal with all the other bullshit, that goes for you Headmaster tomorrow we can deal with any questions that you might and will have, as for tonight…I do want to have a moment of silence for remembering what went on, and all those who we have lost in this war……..Now would everyone please raise their glasses in a toast to all those that we have lost."

Glasses clinking was not the only thing being heard, all throughout the hall people could also be heard say the names of lost ones, even at his own table, with is own friends, there were people to remember.


	2. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

_Thought in italics _

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long time, I graduated and than had to enter the real world and grow-up but now I am finally able to get back to my story, I have most of it written down just have to type it up. So please enjoy this chapter the next one should be out in a few days. If you're still with me thanks so much for sticking with it….Lys

* * *

As Harry and his friends sat down at their table, the table that everyone in the DA was at, Draco leaned in and spoke in a hush voice to those around him,

"Should I go round up all my supplies and make this a great party?" he asked,

Ron eagerly nodded his head, and after a moment so did everyone else. With the OK, Draco went off to find as much alcohol as he could.

When Draco came back he made sure that everyone at the table, from fourth year up had a drink, and the other years had juice, he knocked onto his glass with a knife and a hush came over the table and soon over the whole hall.

Harry looked a Draco, and rolled his eyes before standing up,

"Well I guess I should say something, since Draco over here thinks I should, the only thing that I want to say is that tonight is for celebration, tomorrow we can deal with all the other bullshit, that goes for you Headmaster, tomorrow we can deal with any questions that you might and will have, as for tonight, I do want to have a moment of silence for remembering what went on, and for all those who we have lost in this war……..Now would everyone please raise their glasses in a toast to everyone that we have lost."

Glasses clicking was not the only thing being heard, all throughout the hall people could also be heard say the names of lost ones, even at his own table, with is own friends, there were people to remember.

Once the room was quite, Harry continued on,

"Tonight is night for remembering, tonight is a night for celebrating, tonight is the night that we all come together as one, a celebration of a victory that was 16 years in the making, we have already toasted those who we have lost, I want to toast those who are still here, to those that out of darkness rose to light, and to the friendships that were forged out of the darkness, all I can ask out of you is please don't forget the friendships and trust that was formed because we all had a common enemy, maybe now, together our generation can do what all before have failed to do, stay together, stay close, just because everything is done is not a reason for us to go back to the old ways, to hating each other. That is how the circle starts again, and maybe not in 5 or 10 or even 50 years, but the darkness will come back, in less we end it here and now. It is up to us, our generation and those who come after us to teach them and never forget this day or this war for as long as our families continue to grow. Tonight is the time to celebrate, do with it what you want, no one will stop us, and no one will put rules on use tonight, tomorrow is another story, but for now, enjoy, everyone enjoy."

Harry sat back down and looked around at all his friends. He felt loved; he sent a feeling of belonging and of trust out to everyone through the mark. Slowly everyone returned the feeling with more or the same back to him and to everyone else with the same mark as them, no matter what was to happen in the future this group of kids, of students, would always be connected to each other no matter what happened, or what the fates had in store for any of them, each person knew that they would never be truly alone and Harry at the same time knew that he would never be really alone either, they were family.

He still had a lot of demons to face within himself and lot of issues to deal with, but as Snape said to him out of the field, they would go through it all together, and he doubted that his friends would be leaving him anytime soon. With that last thought Harry looked down the table at everyone who he felt connected to, people where laughing, hugging, talking, and having a good time.

"Harry, come on its time to celebrate, take a drink." Ron said from his left.

Harry looked down at the cup in front of him that was filled with fire whisky; he smiled at his two best friends, downed what in the glass,

"You're right Ron, let's get the party going." Harry said back as he refilled everyone's glasses.

The eight members of Harry's core group clicked their glasses together,

"To Friendship," Draco said,

"To Friendship," the other seven echoed

After that glass was finished, everyone including Harry started loosening up and having a great time.

* * *

The adults all just stood around the edge of the hall, watching everything that was going on, many of them where having a hard time comprehending exactly what went on right under their noses. As they listened to everything that Harry said to his group, they all started to understand that the people who they were looking at, they weren't kids, or even students anymore, they had seen more death in their, at the most 18 years of life than many of the adults present had in there 30 years of life.

Soon the adults started talking with each other, giving in to their desire to celebrate the downfall of their worst enemy, but none of them where brave enough to go anywhere near the table where Harry and his army sat drinking and laughing.

"For some reason this feels very familiar," Mrs. Weasley said to those around her.

"True Molly, but this time, he's not coming back, unless it's as a Headless ghost and I think that Hogwarts can only deal with nearly headless ghost," Remus said, those around them laughed at the little joke.

"Come on outside," Fred yelled across the hall,

"It's time for our celebration to really start," George said as both the twins took off out the door.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Lets go and see exactly what those two have planned" he said as everyone got up off the benchs.

* * *

Out on the lawn everyone saw chairs and blankets; slowly people began to take seats. Once everyone was seated Fred's voice rang out,

"Now if everyone would please watch the sky, and enjoy the drinks in front of you, we are in for a long night of entertainment, brought to you by….us!!!,"

Both twins said in unison as a firework exploded in the sky in exact likeness of the twins.

For the rest of the night everyone enjoyed watching the show that the twins put on.

* * *

As the sun began to rise up over the mountains, everyone slowly made their way back into the castle.

The students slowly and loudly made their way back up or down to their Common Rooms, for many this was a difficult task since the whole time outside and inside before, they had not stopped drinking, finally when Harry and his friend got into the common room after a few guesses at the password, none of them could quite remember it for the obvious reasons, they all just collapsed onto the house floor, passed out. Half from the all the alcohol and the other from shear exestuation from months and months of training, that now is finally over. Now everyone can move on, well almost everyone, Harry looked over all of his passed out house-mates from the couch that he was sitting on,

"I only hope that I can go on, all I know is that I think I am going to need help to learn to live a normal life……" he said to himself as he settled down on the couch to sleep the day away.

"Don't worry we'll help you Harry, we all will help," Ron said from the floor as he watched his best friend, _no my brother, _he thought as he too closed his eyes getting ready to sleep the day away as well.


	3. Next Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

_Thought in italics_

* * *

An alarm and voice going all through the castle woke the group, who was currently passed out on the common room floor,

"Shut up" someone yelled from the floor throwing a pillow up in the air.

"All students report to the Great Hall in 10 minutes" a voice said

Slowly the whole house got up and made their way up to their dorms to get ready for everything that was about to happen.

"My head is killing me" Ron said as the group ascended the stairs up to their dormitory

"How much did we drink last night" Neville asked

"Not sure I lost count at 6 empty bottles on the lawn in front of where we were" Dean said

"All I have to say is that it was a great party and the twins did an amazing job with the fireworks, but now as Muggles say its time to face the music" Harry said just as another message rang throughout the castle,

"Five minutes until you must be in the Great Hall"

"Well I guess we should start heading out" Seamus said

The boys met Hermione and the rest of the house in the common room,

"We were waiting for you" Hermione said

Harry turned and left with his whole house following behind him. As they got to the main staircase Harry saw a sight that he never expected, all of Hogwarts students were waiting for him,

"United front is what we want them to see, just to make sure that they know that they can't split us up, not after everything that we have been through together" Draco said as he joined Harry up front with the rest of their group.

As the group walked up the doors Harry stopped, instead of 4 long house tables there where many smaller tables all over the room and where the head table once stood was another small table where all the staff sat. Slowly Harry and the group behind him walked into the great hall and started taking seats, although Harry and his group sat down right up front at the table next to all the professors.

"Well something is defiantly going on" Harry said as he took the set so that he was facing Snape and facing away from Dumbledore. Just as the last person took their set the headmaster stood,

"I'd like to thank all if you for coming here today,"

"As if we really had a choice" some one said from somewhere in the back, the headmaster went on as if nothing happened,

"Now I know that the past few months have been hard on everyone and for that I am giving you a early vacation, there will be no classes for the next two weeks so that everyone can go home and visit with family although Hogwarts will remain open for those of you who wish to stay for the holiday, everyone else, the Hogwarts express will be leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast."

The headmaster said looking around the hall, he than sat back down at his table and began eating, slowly the hall came back to life around and everyone started to eat what was in front of them.

"Alright, I don't get it, what is going on?? He did not say one word about what happened or anything." Ron said as he tried to get more food into his mouth.

"I don't know, I was thinking the same thing…Now I'm just waiting to get called up to his office or something. I'm just a little scared that something is going to happen, I just hope that he doesn't screw us in the end." Harry said he pushed his food around the plate, not really feeling that hungry.

His friends looked up at him, but than just looked back down knowing that he still had a lot of stuff to work through and that in time he will talk to them.

Ron turned to Harry half way through the meal,

"You know that you can always come home with me, I know that mum would love to see you."

"I'm not sure Ron, there are still some things that I need to do before I can actually start my holiday, maybe after I can come by." Harry responded, they both turned back to their meals just as dessert was coming on the table.

Just as Harry was getting up with the rest of his table to leave the great hall he felt a presence behind him, he rolled his eyes at his friend before turning around.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster is expecting you in his office in five minutes." Professor McGonagall said as she past by their table.

"Of course professor." Harry responded in the least sarcastic tone that he could come up with.

"I was expecting that" he said to his friends after she had walked past their table.

Slowly the group headed out of the Great Hall, once they reached the library, Harry took one of the side hallways towards the Headmaster's office as his friends each headed towards their own common room.

Just as McGonagall said it would, the door opened just as he approached it, walking on to the moving staircase, Harry could hear voice coming out of the open office door, and he knocked on the frame of the door before he entered. Everyone in the office looked at him as he entered.

"Come in, come in Harry and have a set," Professor Dumbledore said as he pointed to the only chair in the room that was empty.

Harry looked around the room, there was only three other people present,

_At least I know that I have one ally in this room_

He thought as he made eye contact with Professor Snape, who was sitting across from him. Than he had Professor McGonagall on his left and Professor Dumbledore on his right, there was a square table in-between them all with diagrams covering it.

"Well Harry the first that I want to say is congratulations on defeating Voldemort, but the way you did it was not very smart. Not only did you endanger the whole school but also yourself. Now on the table I have the diagrams of the whole school, as well as, the grounds, I would like you to show me exactly what happened through the pensieve, so that all four of us can see it together and you can explain to use exactly what happened."

"If you want that to happened than your going to need the rest of my inner group to be here because I have no idea what actually happened; only the part that I was involved in." Harry said just barely trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Very well, who do I need to send for?" the headmaster asked

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Basil, Luna and Neville" Harry told him

"Very well we will continue once they arrive.


	4. Into the Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..**

**A/N: I hope I did this ok, this was one of the harder parts to write, not sure if I really got the pensieve parts right, but this should be the last real mention of the war, I hop it answers some questions…enjoy…**

* * *

Once the group was assembled, the Headmaster stood up,

"I have asked you all here this afternoon so that we can get a clear picture of exactly what happened yesterday. Now it is a very easy process, all you need to do is think about the memories, put your wand to your temple , make sure that the memory you want is at the forefront of you mind, and just pull your wand away from your temple, you should see a blue stand being pulled out, that is just the memory." He finished as he demonstrated exactly what to do.

The students all looked at each other than at Harry, who nodded his head, with his OK everyone started to take out their memories of the final battle.

Once all the memories were in the pensieve, the Headmaster taped his wand on it twice as one at a time the group goes into the pensieve. Once everyone was inside the memories, Ron was the first memory that was shown.

* * *

**Ron's Memory **

Ron had just called the meeting; students were walking in through the door and silently going to their spots. Once everyone had arrived Ron cleared his throat;

"Thank you all for coming, as I'm sure you know Harry is back in the hospital wing after something happening last week. I was instructed to call you all here and inform you of some new information. Harry is fine and awake; he should be released in the next few days. Each unit is to still follow its normal schedule and report to training with their unit leader. If for some reason your training needs to be canceled you will be notified in the normal way. Does anyone have any questions?"

Many hands went up; one by Ron answer the question, just as he was finishing the siren went off.

"Get to where you belong, NOW!!!"

Ron shouted as everyone rushed out of the room, and headed to where they belonged. Ron's group came forward waiting on him; they followed him out of the room, out of the castle and on to the grounds of Hogwarts. His group went right into the center and stood ready for the first spell to fire,

"Avada Kedavra," was shouted from somewhere, and the group went into action. They formed ranks and began firing spells of their own, Ron's group making great progress on the group of the Death Eaters that they were fighting. Ron was helping out where ever he was needing, giving back up to his group, when all the sudden he was hit with a cutting curse,

(The angle of the memories changed to them looking from the ground)

Spells continued to be fired; people were running all around,

(The memory kept going from blurry to focus and back to blurry, finally a pair of sneakers appeared in the vision)

"You're going to be fine Ron, I healed most of the damage from the curse, your going to have a scar, now come on, I'll help you up and over to safety."

"No, Neville, just help me up, I can keep going."

"Ron, you can't stand, your leg and arm are both broken. I got to go"

Than the world went from looking at the ground to looking up from a sitting position, spells continued until all the sudden everything stopped. A few minutes after the ground started moving as Ron began crawling over to a large group of students.

Everything went black before the next memory started,

* * *

**Hermione's Memory **

The siren went off and everyone ran out of the room, the vision followed behind the rest of the group with it suddenly shifting when it got to the fourth floor and one of the pictures, with a mumble of words the portrait swung to the side and the followed Hermione inside, the house-elves all looked up at her entrance

"Get ready, the battle is on, the Great Hall needs to be prepared to take care of the wounded. Food and hot drinks there too, also go around to all the rooms and everywhere that we have talked about make sure that who ever is there has everything that they need."

She finished as quickly as she could before she was back out of the door running down the hall. They were running back down the hall again and out to the grounds, spells were being fired back and forth, Hermione was shooting her own spells as she ran around checking on everyone, making sure that no one was missing, everyone was being tended to, and helping out wherever she was needed. All the sudden the group sees Ron goes down and watched as Neville tended to Ron, but at the same time continued to fight in the battle, all the sudden Harry appeared, cursed the Dark Lord than beheaded him, the memory than went over towards a big group of students.

Than everything went black, before the next memory started,

* * *

**Ginny**

The siren sounded and the memory took off with little kids running behind, every so often the momory will look back to make sure that the kids where still following finally they where at the top of the astronomy tower,

"Get to you positions, be ready to run with messages and orders as soon as told, follow every order given"

Well watching everything that was happening on the ground, the memory kept fading back and forth, voice where yelling all around them,

"Get down to the G common room; tell them to get away from the windows, its moving towards that tower."

As soon as the sentence was finished, the girl took off at full speed.

All the sudden there was a loud scream and the memory looked over the tower, Harry was standing there. The view suddenly shifted to running down stairs and by the time they got outside, there was a group of kids standing in a circle, slowly walked over.

Everything went black before the next memory came to the front

* * *

**Luna**

When the siren went the memory started to run down the stairs with younger student following. The group got to the front doors,

"Stay back from the door, only uses your wands when someone is entering, even than easy magic. When told to do something do not question, you know what to do."

After watching a few more rushed conversations and orders, three Death Eaters tried to get in the door, spells started firing, and the group bet them out the door and got it closed again. No other Death Eaters tried to get through, just the good guys bring the injured into the Great Hall, as each one came in the younger students would relieve the person of the injured person so that they could go back and fight. The younger students would than help the injured into the Great Hall.

Than a yell from outside and Ginny came running down the steps , when the door was opened, there was a circle of students that the group joined.

Everything went black before the next memory came to the front

* * *

**Draco**

The siren went off and the memory took off down the hall with others following behind, once outside a voice was heard,

"To the right" Ron yelled

The group started running towards the lake as about 20 Death Eaters began advancing towards them. All the sudden the vision moved towards the blond that was leading the pack,

"Watch them, fight when needed, I will be dealing with him" the order was shouted

"Attack" was yelled from somewhere else as spells began going back and forth

"Come on Draco you know what side you belong on,"

"Never, that was only because I was forced, I chose my side, and its not with you Father," Draco screamed as a hex was coming his way

The two battled continued, Draco was a equal match for his father, all the sudden there was a light and than Malfoy Sr. fell to the ground, Draco had no way to stop the cutting hex that he had shot before he fell, he now watched his spell decapitate his father. The views than switched to watching Harry do the same to the Dark Lord.

Everything went black before the next memory came up

* * *

**Basil**

The siren went off and the memory went off into the hallway and up many sets of stairs, every so often looking back to make sure that he was being followed.

"Uncover the broomsticks, get into your spots, or get into the sky" was shouted as everyone around him did exactly as they were told. The group on the broomsticks stared flying around, shooting long rang spells aiming them at the Death Eaters. Those on the tower where yelling down to the members on the grounds where the Death Eaters were and what was going on between everyone. All the sudden there was a bright light and Harry was right in front of the Dark Lord, than he cursed him and decapitate him.

Everything went black before the next memory came up

* * *

**Neville **

The siren went off and the memory took off running down the stair and outside the castle, all the sudden a tent appeared out of nowhere,

"Go to your groups, any injured bring them to the younger ones at the main doors than get back to your station, help who ever you can, send sparks up if you need more help, call me if you need"

The group took off running in every direction, so did the memory. He kept tending to everyone that he came across; from just giving a simple pain potion to stopping sever bleeding and getting them to the main door. Well the he was tending to Dean; there was a shadow that came up behind him. All the sudden the memory moved and rolled across the grass as the Cruciatus Curse was sent after him, than a high pitched laughter. The memory kept dodging the spells, firing ones of his own when given the clear shot.

"Avada Kedavra" the spell hit its mark as Bellatrix Lestrange went down, her eyes open and dead,

The memory than turned and watch as Harry opened his eyes, before turning back and running around healing everyone who was on the ground.

Everything went black before the last memory came up

* * *

**Harry**

"Not enough time" the voice yelled before it let out a blood curling scream, than everything went black.

(The group looked around at one another, "give it a second" Harry said)

Major light than flashes of Harry's memoires

Thrown into the cupboard

Pulling weeds

Running away from Dudley

Woman screaming that green flash of light

"Kill the spare"

Sirius falling through the vial

Crackling laughter could be heard all around.

"You're all alone in here Potter no one will hear you scream as I kill you, and rise to power, rise to the level of a God."

"That might very well be true Tom, but I will not be the one to die tonight and as for you being a God, who in their bloody mind would want to worship you..."

"Now why is that Potter?"

"Because again, like normal you have don't have a chance, how do you expect to win, when you don't even know who or what you are fighting dumb ass, you would have thought by now not to underestimate me…God I only what 1 and I was able to kick your ass, and again at 11, and 12, and well I think you gave me off at 13, oh than I won again at 14 and umm again at 15…"

"ENOUGH!!!!!" The Dark Lord shouted…

"Now now Potter lets not taunt the snake man, he has no idea what he is facing, let alone even what is going on in his own ranks."

(Everyone in the group looked over towards Professor Snape, for his part he just kept looking on at the memory)

"Snape, what are you doing here?"

"Well you a see, I'm a guardian, to your worst enemy, I have not been on your side since before Potter was even born you arrogant bastard."

"ENOUGH, this ends here…Avad…"

"NOW Harry," Snape shouted just as the mindscape changed and the group was in forest.

Harry and Snape turned and ran with the Dark Lord following behind them,

"This is not game…" The Dark Lord said as he followed the two men deeper into the forest, into the heard of the forest.

"He didn't give me time Severus, I'm not ready..." Harry said panting as the two waited for the Dark Lord to catch up with them.

"Harry you are ready, you have always been ready, you have a lot more in here than the Dark Lord had anticipated, him attacking you mentally is the best thing that he could have done, look for your loyalties, look for your friends, look for everyone who believes in you, their power, their strength is inside of you. You just need to look." Harry closed his eyes,

His Hogwarts letter

Meeting Ron

Trio playing chess

First view of Ginny

Riding a broom for the first time

Finding out Sirius was his Godfather

First hug from Mrs. Weasley

Sitting in Snape's office each engrossed in their own book

"You are going to die Potter," The Dark Lord hissed as he pointed his wand at Harry, but before he could get the spell off, both men cried out in pain.

(Next thing the group knew they were outside on the font grounds of Hogwarts)

When the world came back into focus Harry was standing in front of the Dark Lord at the gates, his friends, his family, was surrounding him fighting off Death Eaters, fight for the light. When Harry opened his eyes they shined the brightest green that was ever seen.

(Well looking at the Dark Lord everyone could see a white light right where the heart should have been,)

"Harry you need to aim the curse right at that white spot, which is the only way to get around the immortality" the voice said

"It ends here Tom, Avada Kedavra!!!" Harry shouted, griping his wand tight he held the spell as long as he could; the Dark Lord was so surprised at the change that he never noticed the green light coming, until it hit him in the chest. Harry held the spell as long as he was able, even after the Dark Lord went down.

"Call the Gryffindor Sward to you, avenge who ever you need to, now say ultionis fidelitas diligo nex and go through the neck, you must separate the body from the brain." The voice said

All the battles had stopped to watch the two. As Harry ended the spell, he walked over to the body, in front of the Dark Lord; Harry closed his eyes as the Sward of Gryffindor materialized in his hand. Raising the sward above his head, he cried out,

"This is for all you have killed; I am avenging the death of my parents Lily and James Potter, of Cedric Diggory, of Sirius Black and all the others who have lost their lives. May there be a worse place for you than Hell and my there be peace in our world. Ultionis Fidelitas Diligo Nex!!!!"

He brought down the sward as hard as he could well repeating the spell, going through the neck of the Dark Lord, and watched as his fallen enemies head rolled towards him.

* * *

The memory than went black as everyone went back into the Headmasters office.

"Do you have any idea whose voice that was talking to you Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked

"I have an idea about who the voice was, but I'm not sure, I think it was Hogwarts herself." Harry replied

"Do you need anything else Headmaster?" Harry asked him

"No no, you a may go," the Headmaster said, although he was still looking out the window, deep in thought, "although may I keep your memories for a few more hours, you can come back for them after dinner."

"Whatever" Harry said as he walked out following his friends

The professors stood and watched as their students walked out,

"I can't believe that they were able to manage all of that, they are only students, at their age all I was concerned about was getting a date and studying for my classes," Minerva said

"I agree with you Minerva, but necessity is the mother of invention, we were not doing anything to help them or this war, so they went on with out us, they are an amazing group of students" the Headmaster said as he turned back the other two.

"I am going back in for a more detailed view, you two are welcome to join me" the Headmaster said turning back to the pensieve.

The other two turned back and joined the Headmaster as the headed back into the memories.


	5. What are you doing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..**

* * *

The group walked out of the Headmasters office and down towards the lake.

"Exactly why did they want to see our memories," Ron asked

"Because, Dumbledore is trying to figure out how a group of kids did better than the Order." Harry answered

"Yea but don't you think that he should know why, I mean one of the biggest reason we did better was because we had more at stake in the victory than the adults." Hermione said as the group settled down under the willow tree at the edge of the lake.

"I still really don't know if we should trust him Potter, I mean as we were walking out, he was not even looking at use, dismissing us like he wasn't even know that we were there anymore." Draco said as he did a cleaning charm on the ground before he sat.

"I still think that we need to be a little bit more on our guard around him, what if he was to ask other members to show him their memories?" Neville asked.

"Well I hope that they would let me know first, as a matter a fact that is a good idea, hold on" Harry said as he started concentrating on the mark and his group,

_If Dumbledore is to call you up to his office, let me know so that I can quickly prepare you for what you are going to face._

"That should help a little, at least they will know not to give the Headmaster too much information, just like you told us only to show him up to the meeting right after it happened and was not to show him the meeting," Basil said.

During the whole conversation Ginny sat quietly next to Harry lost in thought, next she added her two cents in,

"Does anyone think that he is going to use the memories against us, I mean is there anyway that we could get in trouble for what we did, I mean it was sort of on the line with Death Eaters,"

Everyone's eyes went up and all eyes where on her,

"No no, I didn't mean it like that it's just that we did get a mark, we were not of age and we did magic outside of school, we went against everything that adults have ever told us to do, quoting them "You are to young to join the Order, not ready yet, have no idea what you are facing, don't understand what it means, could die" but we did understand we went right along with Harry just like we said we would, we didn't die, we won, but I still think that the other shoe is going to drop, something is going to happen if not today or tomorrow but sometime."

Everyone looked liked at her, deep down they knew they felt the same; everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Severus wont let that happen, and I don't think the others will either, we did just get rid of the evil Bastard, I don't think that they will have a problem with how we did it, we might get a little yelled at about all those things Gin, but I don't think that we are in to deep."

Harry answered, hoping that he answered all their unspoken questions,

"And besides, we have Severus, Fred and George, they will let us know if the Order is up to something, but I really do think that everyone is jut happy that he's gone."

Harry looked up at the sky as he finished, it was an amazing blue with not a cloud in the sky,

"See" Ron said "even Mother Nature thinks that we did the right thing."

Everyone laughed with that, "Now what is everyone doing with their two weeks off?" Ron asked.

"Well I'm going home to see Gram," Neville answered,

"And she told me that we are going to see my parents, and tell everything that happened. Other than that I think just rest and relaxation, I want to talk to the people at St. Mungo too and see what you need in order to become a Healer, I think that I am going to try and enter that field even if it means studying potions on my own so that I can take the Potions NEWTs." Neville said

"I can help you with potions Longbottom," Draco said, "if you allow me." He added in a whisper.

"That would be very a nice of you Draco, I'll consider that." Neville responded, not believing his own ears.

Draco nodded his head before continuing,

"Well since I am the only Malfoy left now, there is a lot that I need to do dealing with the family name, my family will return to greatness, and deal with all the slander that my father had brought to it, Professor Snape actually set me up to meet with a lot of people who can help with that, so I get to spend the next two weeks in on meetings and everything since I am now the head of the Malfoy family,"

"But your not of age yet," Hermione butted in with,

"Well my father was a conniving old bastard and hoped that I would go into the family business with him, and always knew that there would be a chance that he would not make it though this war, so he added in a clause that stated that I did not need to be 17 in order to take over as head, but 15 instead. So I have a lot of things to do before school restarts, and as much as this pains me to say, I might need your help Granger, to make heads n tails of some of the things that they are going to give me."

Hermione looked up at him, knowing how hard it was for him to ask for her help,

"I can help you as much as I can, bring it back with you or at least copies for me to look over so I can help." She replied covering up most of the shock that she felt.

"I will have them owled to you during the break in case I need your input before school restarts."

"Ok, well I guess that I know what I will be doing over my break now,"

Draco lowered his eyes just a little, before Hermione continued,

"I was only kidding Draco, no I owled my family last night and asked if I could just spend some time in the muggle world, I love being a witch, but there are some muggle things that I miss at the same time, like going to the movies, and watching TV, going to the mall. So I think that I am just going to spend those two weeks as a muggle."

Everyone stared at her,

"Two weeks as a muggle, but why 'Mione, you're a witch, I don't understand?"Ron said with confusion clearly on his face,

Hermione continued ignoring her boyfriend's interruption,

"Because there are a lot of things that I miss in the muggle world, not that I don't love this world, this is where I belong, but you have to remember, that unlike most of you, I did not grow-up with magic being done, I just want to go back to the easier way of life, even if only for a few days, that's all, you are welcome to join me Ron?" Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know 'Mione I'm not used to living like that, but I would like to spend the time with you and your family, after all I have never met your family for more than two minutes, if that's what you are planning to do, I think that I will owl mum tonight and ask if I can join you, as long as your parents say it's alright."

Ron responded with a scared look on his face, he didn't want to look stupid in front of those people, they were the parents of the girl that he loved, and well he needed to make a good impression.

"They have already invited you, they think that they need to meet you, if I am going to be dating you, my father would like to have a little chat with you." She said back as if that was no big deal, Ron swalled hard, "OK" was all he could say, he was scared.

"What about you Gin what are you going to do," Hermione asked.

"Nothing really just going to spend time at the Burrow with Mum, I think that she was really scared for us there for a while, and she asked that I come home, says that she has some mother daughter stuff planed for us." Ginny said not sounding to enthused, but on the inside she couldn't wait to see her parents, being the only girl gave her a few leeway points with them.

"What about you Basil," Ginny asked

"Well I'm staying here, there is still a price out on my head because I went against my family, but I decided that I am going to stay and deal with some other the younger Slytherins who are in the same boat, a lot of them are not sure what to do right now since their families have disowned them, but Draco, Harry and I have been talking about it, and we think we came up with a plan, but for now, I just have to work with them and help them get used to the idea and understand what exactly happened."

"You three came up with a plan" Hermione asked with a questioning look on her face, as if the three of them could come up with a plan without her.

"Yeah, but we will explain it to you all after the break, there are still some things that Draco and I need to work out, you are looking at the two wealthiest men in our world, don't you think that we could come up with something," Harry said letting the meaning hang in the air for everyone to figure out.

"What about you, Luna" Harry asked.

"Well my father asked me to come home and help him with the Quibbler, apparently he has so many orders that he is having a hard time getting all the papers out, but I also promised Neville that I would come spend some time with him and his Gran, and go to St. Mungo when they tell his parents about what happened."

"Well I hope that you have a good time Luna," Hermione said "Now for you Harry, what are your big secretive plans, which you keep passing on telling us."

Harry looked up at his friends,

Taking a deep breath, "There are a few things that I need to do, some that have to do with what Basil was talking about, and few that have to do with some other stuff, but I can't tell you right now, but I will as soon as we get back, at least I will try." Harry told his friends,

"Look at that,"Ginny said "The sky is amazing, the sunset is beautiful."

Everyone looked up at the sky, each lost in their own thoughts,

"Well I guess that we should head back in for dinner," Ron said to the group, "Cause I am starving."

Everyone laughed as they all headed back up the lawn and into the Great Hall.

* * *

Dinner was louder than ever, all the students were talking about their plans for trips home tomorrow. Harry and his friends took a set at one of the smaller tables in the back, quietly talking during dinner about what they planed to do after the break and when school was back in session.

As dinner came to a close, Professor McGonagall came up the group,

"The Headmaster would like you to come up to his office to retrieve your memoires from earlier in the day." She said as she quickly stopped by their table.

As she walked away the group got up and followed her up to the Headmaster's office.

One at a time they went into the office retrieved their memories than walked back out, Harry lead the group. Once everyone was done they descended down the spiral staircase,

"That was different," Hermione said "they didn't ask us any questions, or really say anything, we just got our memories than where back out again, if I didn't know any better, they were planning something,"

"I don't know 'Mione, maybe we just expected them to be, I don't know, different," Harry said to his friends.

As they got to the split, everyone said their goodbyes, since no one really knew how much time they would have in the morning, with a reminder to call if they needed anything the group split up,

"Harry where you going, the common room is this way," Ron said to his friend as he turned down a side hallway.

"I have a few things to do first, I will be up in a little while," Harry said as he disappeared down the corridor.

His friends just shrugged their shoulders and continued on their way.

* * *

As Harry got to the portrait on the Third Floor he said his password and entered Snape's champers.

The potions master was sitting next to the fire reading a book with an open bottle of Firewhisky next to him,

"Did you need something Potter," he asked as Harry walked into the room.

"Just a favor from you Sir, there are a few things that I need to do during this break, but the first is…" taking a deep breath, "I need to go back to Godric's Hollow, I need to face what is there before I can go on," swallowing hard, "will you come with me?"

Harry was looking down at his shoes as the question was asked, to scared to actually look at the man,

"Harry look up at me, I am not going to hurt you for asking a simple question," he told him as he laid his book to the side.

As Harry looked up, all he could see from those eyes was caring and understanding.

"I know that the past few months, have been hard on you, not to mention the past few days, but you do not have to worry that our relationship is going to change now just because we no longer have a mutual enemy. I am still here for you, when and if you need me."

Harry looked up at the man who for such a long time despised, than because of a mutual understanding learned to respect, but was this more than respect…Harry looked back down at his shoes again,

"I don't think I can face what I need to do alone Severus, I'm terrified and I feel like now that I have done what I was foretold to do, that there is no other uses for me, like I should have died with the Dark Lord."

Harry looked up at his teacher with tears in the corner of his eyes,

"There is no need to fear that at all Harry,"

Severus said looking down at the floor as he continued,

"you have much to live for and just because your one destiny is done, does not mean that your life is over, your life now has just begun, you have friends that we're willing to die for you, I believe you have the heart of the youngest Weasley, and you have your whole life to live, you are only 16 years old, and you have me, I will help you in anyway that I can. And if that means taking you to Godric's Hollow, than I will do that, I too have a few things I wish to be said to them as well."

Severus looked up at Harry, who now clearly had tears coming down his face, in one motions Harry was next to Severus with is hand held out, knowing that his teacher would never except a hug. As Severus extended his own hand and he pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry stiffened for only a second before he embraced the man back and soaked up the comfort and warmth from the other man.

As the two split,

"Not a word to anyone about that Potter," he said trying to be as serious as he could.

"Never Professor," Harry said back with a smile as he wiped away the tears that were still on his face.

"Now meet me down here tomorrow after breakfast, we will talk about our trip then."

"Ok, sir" Harry said as he headed towards the door, just as he was about to leave he turned around,

"Thank you Severus, good night,"

"Good night Harry" He heard as the portrait closed and he started making his way back towards the common room.


	6. Making Peace

As Harry left through the portrait on the third floor he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. Once outside he pulled his unopened back of cigarettes from his pocket. As he lit and took the first drag he breathed in deeply. He hadn't been able to get away for almost two weeks now to smoke and his body was craving the nicotine. As soon as the smoke reached his lungs, the headache that had been building those past two weeks quickly disappeared, leaving only a felling of peace within him.

Harry looked out over the grounds, they looked as if nothing had happened even though only a little more than 24 hours ago a great battle was fought and won down there. He than turned his eyes up to the sky, watching the stars, Harry for the first time felt free, not right after the battle, or during the celebration, or today with his friends, not until this moment when he looked out over the forest and realized that he now could live his life the way he wanted to,

_but__ the only issue now is what do I want out of my life,_

He thought as he lit his second cigarette of the night. For the next few minutes he just stood there enjoying the quiet. Once he thought that most of his house mates had gone to sleep he headed back down to the common room.

When Harry arrived at the common room his eyes where already starting to close,

_I did have a very busy past few days,_

Tip toeing over to his bed, Harry looked out over his sleeping roommates. Neville's snoring, Seamuse's mumblings and Ron' quidditch commentating. He smiled as he grabbed his PJs and headed off for the bathroom. Only after changing and lying down did he notice that his journal was vibrating.

**When you come down tomorrow, bring with you everything that you need for two weeks, unless you do not wish to spend the time with me, than I will drop you off where ever you need to be after we have completed our ****errand**

Harry reread the entry 3 times; finally he closed the book and put it back under his pillow. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was a sleep, with only nightmares plaguing his dreams now.

* * *

Harry rolled out of his bed before any of his dormmates since unlike them he still had to pack. He began gathering everything together from all around his bed, which he would need for two weeks away with the potions master. Not knowing where he was going, he just grabbed some robes along with muggle clothing; he also made sure to check that he had enough cigarettes with him to last; finally he put his journal on the top of his rucksack. Just as he finished, the other members of the dorm started to move around. 

"So your going somewhere during the two weeks" Ron asked as he started to get dressed.

"Yeah, with Snape at least for the beginning," Harry said as he double checked his rucksack, making sure to have **everything **that he would need.

When Harry looked back up, Ron was dressed as were the rest of his dormmates, with their bags on their shoulders they were ready to head down to breakfast than home. As the boys headed out they met up with Hermione and Ginny who also where making their way down their stairs to meet up with them at the portrait.

"'Mornin, boys" Hermione said as she slid in next to Ron, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Harry just rolled his eyes as he looked at Ginny. The group headed out of their Common Room and down to the breakfast, meeting up with Basil and Draco in the entrance hall before the group walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

Breakfast was a loud occasion, friends yelling back and forth good-byes and making plans to meet up during the impromptu holiday. Harry's end at the Gryffindor table seemed to be the only one really quiet, to them going home meant a lot of things. 

Breakfast ended to quickly for all present, as the Headmaster stood up and the hall was silent.

"I would like to wish you all a great holiday, enjoy the next two weeks and when you come back, be ready to learn and continue your studies. For now all those who are staying at Hogwarts, meal times will be the same, and the library and quidditch pitch will be open to everyone. Now those who are leaving please head on down to Hogsmead station."

As one the students of Hogwarts stood and left, many going out the front doors, others heading back to their Common Rooms. Harry walked his friends to the main door,

"Have a good time and don't get into to much trouble," Harry said as he hugged each one of his close friends.

"The same goes for you mate," Ron said as the two broke apart.

Finally Harry watched his friends head out into the sun of the morning, and he turned to head down the dungeon stairs.

* * *

Knocking on the portrait, Harry waited for Snape. The portrait opened on this own, and Harry walked into the sitting room, making sure to close and reward the door. 

"I'll be out in a moment Potter," Snape yelled from one of the closed doors.

Harry settled down onto the couch and relaxed as he waited for his traveling companion.

Snape walked out of his bedroom a few moments later with his rucksack thrown over his shoulder,

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked as he stopped in front of Harry.

"Yes Sir," Harry said as he stood up and followed the potions master out of his rooms and out of Hogwarts.

As the two stepped out of the Main Gates, Snape turned to face Harry,

"I am going to need to apparate both of us because portkey can not get through my wards, and only I and those I give entrance to are able to pass." He said as he placed his hand onto Harry's shoulder.

"Now just close your eyes and clear your mind, just like for Occlumency,"

The air around them felt as it blew into them, the pressure became to much, than Harry didn't feel anything, as his ears popped, he opened his eyes only to look up at a manor, instead of the Hogwarts Gates where he just stood. Harry's mouth fell open at the site before him.

"This is your house!" Harry asked as he started walking up the path behind Snape.

"This is my family's manor; it has been in my family for over five hundred years. I thought that you could use time away from everything to relax, as well as complete those errands you want to run." He said as the two walked into the front door, to be greater by a low bowing house-elf.

"Welcome home Master Severus, Niffer is glad that you have decided to come home again."

"Thank you Niffer, this is Harry, he will be staying with us for the time being, please show him to the guest rooms across from my rooms." The elf bowed again before turning and waiting for Harry to follow her.

"Go on and unpack, when you are done, call for Niffer, she will show you to my study." Snape said before nodding and walking off.

Harry turned to Niffer,

"Lead on," Harry said as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder and followed after the house-elf.

* * *

Stopping in front of a black door on the second floor, Niffer opened the door before bowing and popping out. 

Harry walked into the room and his mouth dropped open again. The room was as big if not bigger than the Gryffindor common room. Harry walked over the queen size four-poster bed and sat down on the edge. Across from the room was a fireplace with a couch and chair in front. On the far wall was another door as well as a desk and bookshelf. On the other wall there was a wardrobe and a set of draws. Harry began unpacking,

_Not that I have that much_

He thought as he hung his cloths in the wardrobe.

Not even a half hour later Harry was calling for Niffer again.

"Master Harry, are you all unpacked?" Niffer asked as she placed a red blanket onto to the bed.

"Yes, can you show me to Severus please?" Harry asked as he stood up from the couch, were he was sitting watching the fire.

"Of course, please follow me." The elf said as she walked out the door.

After walking down the stairs, around corners and down more hallways before stopping in front of another door, Niffer knocked before stepping back and popping out again.

"Enter" Snape says from inside

Harry opens the door and walked into Snape's study, the main him self was sitting behind a huge desk writing. Harry took the set across from the desk, as he waited to be noticed. After a few minutes, Snape put the quill down and looked up,

"I hope you find your rooms acceptable?" He asked as he placed the parchment into a desk draw.

"Yes, thank you, they are more than anyone has ever given me before even if it is just for the next two weeks." Harry said as he sat up a little straighter.

"Sir," Harry continued on, "I would like to go to Godric's Hollow before I do anything else on this holiday; I need to face what is there before I can move on."

"Would you like to go now Harry, it is only mid-morning now, or if you need more time to prepare, we can go tomorrow."

"No, I…I need to go now, like I said I need to face this before I can move on, in many ways I still feel that all their deaths were my fault." Harry held up his hand to stop Snape from interrupting him, "Even though you and everyone else as told me time and time again that it was not my fault, there are still a lot of things that I need to say to them."

"Very well, are you ready to go," Snape asked as he stood up from the desk.

Harry nodded his head and followed behind as the two walked to the front door.

"Niffer," Snape called,

"Yes Master Severus, what can Niffer do for you?" the elf said from a bow.

"Harry and I are going out, we will be back for dinner," Snape said as he opened the front door. Harry followed him out and down the path a little ways.

"We are going to need to apparate again to get there." Snape said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder again.

The next moment the two were standing outside the entrance to Godric Hollow cemetery.

* * *

Harry started walking along the same path the Remus had taken him down about six months ago, only stopping when he arrived at the two grave markers. Harry looked over towards Snape who stopped about ten paces behind Harry to give him is space while he talked to his parents. 

Harry knelt down and placed a hand on each of the grave markers,

"I did it, I took revenge for your death and beat Voldemort, I lead my friends in to a very dangerous situation, the final battle was at Hogwarts, and we won, but at what cost, our innocents, our childhood, our lives. Those are the questions everyone is asking me, if it was all worth it…But I lived, we all won at a price, but we all won. And with out my friends I wouldn't have been able to win, the Weasleys, they took me in and looked after me, they became the family that I never had, Ron the youngest son is my best mate and my brother, I also, might have a little crush on his sister Ginny who is a year behind me, but I haven't thought about that to much. Than there is Hermione, everyone says she's a lot like you Mum, a muggleborn, but very gifted and smartest in our class. Then there is Neville, who grew into his powers and into the legacy of his parents, I know you knew them." Harry took a breath and looked over to where Snape was sitting against one of the trees.

"But war also makes weird friendships, Dad don't roll over in your gave, but Severus Snape also helped me out, in more ways than I will ever know, and even know he will continue to help me. Draco Malfoy also helped me to win, he turned away from his father, actually killed his father in the end, but like I said war makes weird friends."

Harry took another deep breath, not sure what else to day to his parents, Harry waved over towards his professor.

"I don't know what else to say Severus," Harry said once his professor was close enough to hear him.

"Well than do you mind if I say a few things to your parents, than you can see if there is anything else that you would like to say."

"Of course," Harry said as he stood up and started to walk over to the tree that Severus just left and sat on the ground, as Severus took the position that Harry had just vacated.

"I have done what you have asked me Lilly, I have protected your son, I have come to care for him as if he was my own, I am sorry that I could not protect him from your family Lilly, but Albus had promised me that he was safe and I was to much into my own anger and just scared that I accepted what I was told. For that I am very sorry, but I will take care of him as much as I can, and as much as he allows me to. Your son has grown into an amazing man, and will only grow more as time goes on and he heals, than lives." Severus took a breath and looked over at Harry,

"James, I am sorry for how our years at Hogwarts went, I know that right now just knowing that I am the one watching out for your son is driving you crazy, I just want, need you to know I will watch and take care of him as if he was my own and that I put our past behind us and now I am looking forward to the future. Sirius, I am sorry as well at our history, but also last year and what I put you through, I realize now that it was out of our past that I could not over look, and at the time I was acting just as childish as you, at least you had an excuse. Just know that I will never cause Harry harm and that I will watch over him as if he was my own."

With that last promise Severus stood up and called Harry back over.

"Is there anything else you would like to say Harry?" He asked making sure to keep his voice soft and warm, he still remembered what Harry was like the last time he came back from here.

"Just something quick, but you can stay," Harry said as he turned again back to the grave markers,

"I just want you all to know that I am ok, and that Severus is helping me get back to what ever is considered normal in our world. Along with him and my friends I think that I will get better and that I will learn to live, I will never forget the three of you, Mum, Dad you gave me life, and you gave me your love and died protecting me. I love you both. Sirius, you gave me hope and for a small time showed me what unconditional love is, I will be sure to live and prank and always remember you. The three of you will always have a special place in my heart. I will be back again soon to tell you what is new in our world and exactly what it means now that Voldemort is gone from our world. Goodbye."

Harry bent down and kissed both headstones, than the plaque that marked Sirius grave. He had tears in his eyes as he stood back up and took one more look at the graves before walking back up the path, with Severus following behind him.

As they reached the gate, the pair stopped,

"There is a very good restaurant, just down the road if you would like to get some lunch before we head back to the manor. We can talk about what you would like to do for the rest of the holiday."

"That sounds good, lead the way Sir." Harry said as he again began following Severus down the road.


	7. Lunch and Dinner

Severus led Harry down a little dirt road that opened up into a town square.

"This is Godric Hollow," Snape said, as he waited for Harry to catch up.

Looking around Harry saw people out in the streets, little children playing and people selling food.

"It looks just like Hogsmead," Harry said as he looked around.

"Well, must wizarding villages look like this with small family owned stores and just enough things around to help them with their day to day lives, for anything big they normally have to go to Diagon Alley."

"Wow I never actually thought about that, I mean the only wizarding home I really know is the Weasleys." Harry said while the two walked down the street.

"Yes, but they don't live near a wizarding village, I believe the village next to them is muggle so it would be different in that situation."

"I'm just now starting to realize everything in our world that I don't understand. I mean outside of Hogwarts I have no idea what life is really like. You would think, we offer muggle studies why can't they offer like a wizards study for the muggleborn?"

"I have no idea. I don't think that anyone has ever thought about it. There aren't many students who didn't grow up in non-magic homes." Snape said as the pair walked into a small inn.

* * *

He led him over to a booth on the far side of the room. 

"Look around Harry, tell me what you see." Snape said as they sat down.

"There are all pictures all around." Harry answered as he spun around.

"Yes, what they did was take all different pictures of the town people or other pictures and put them up to help and remind everyone in here, of everyone who has ever lived in this village. If you look over there," Snape said pointing to a picture on the wall opposite of them,

"Are pictures of Albus and his brother running around the square when they were younger. I also believe that by the door is a picture of your father and his quidditch team the year they won the Quidditch Cup. And if I remember correctly, above the bar is a picture of your father showing you the fountain that is in the square."

Harry got up and went to the bar to searcher out that last picture, right there in center of the wall behind the bar was a picture of him with his father.

"You were just a youngling when your father brought you here for the first time; against your mother's wishes if I remember correctly." The barman said as he walked over from the other side of the bar.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked

"Yes, very well, if you look around, there are pictures of your grandparent and back farther in your family history at least on the Potter side all around these walls. Name is Williams by the way; my family has been running this inn for as long as our town has been around."

Harry was still looking up at the picture,

"Harry, but I'm guessing you already know that." Harry said as he grasped William's hand.

"Harry, would you like that picture of you and your father?" William asked

"No, that's ok, Sir." Harry said as he started back to the table, not wanting any special treatment.

"Harry," William said before Harry got more than a step away, "Many times members of different families come here to see pictures of their families; I am making you the same deal I make with each one of them. They get to choose one picture in here to take home with them."

"Well, I guess than, yes I would very much like to have that picture of my father."

William than turned and took the picture off the wall,

"Here you go Harry, come back anytime to visit with the rest of your family." William said before turning around and going back to the other end of the bar.

Walking back over the table, Harry sat down and placed the picture on the table,

"He gave it to me, says he makes the same deal with everyone who comes in here searching out their families." Harry said as he looked down at the picture again

"That is true; I seem to remember Albus mentioning that it was here that he got the only family picture that was ever taken." Severus said as he looked down at the picture.

"How is it possible for there to be pictures of the Headmaster and his family, I mean now that I think about it, that technology was not around than, the Headmaster is over a 100 years old." Harry said as he placed the picture on the other end of the table as not to get anything onto it.

"Harry, a lot of these pictures are at least 100 years old if not more. Just because muggles did not have the, technology as you put it, doesn't mean that wizards didn't. We have had the capability to take pictures for about 200 years, before that they used portraits just like at Hogwarts. I believe that your mother once told me that the oldest picture was over 300 years old."

After looking around again Harry sat down and turned to the picture that was at their table.

"Oh my god," Harry said as he stood up again to examine the picture closer.

"Mum, Dad," Harry whispered as he brought up a hand to brush away the tears that were threatening to fall.

He sat back down and looked at Severus,

"I thought that you would like to know of this place, where you can come an eat dinner with your family whenever you need to."

Harry looked up at his mentor,

"Thank you Severus I think that this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Harry

"Harry I had another motive for bring you here besides showing you this place. Have you given any thought to where you are going to go when the school year ends? We only have about a month and a half until summer holiday."

"I just assumed that I would be going back to the Dursley's until my 17th birthday."

Just as Severus was about to respond a man walked over to their table.

"What can I get you two?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders as Snape respond,

"Two orders of your stew and two ales."

"Very well."

The man walked over to the bar to get the ales than brought them over to their table before leaving the two,

"As I was going to say," Severus started as he took a sip "if you would like to stay with me for that first month of holiday I have no objections after that you may choose what you would like to do since you will be of age."

"I'm not sure Severus." Harry said as he looked down at the table, giving a side glance to the picture of his father and him.

"That's ok Harry it was just an offer. Now have you given any thought as what you would like to do upon finishing Hogwarts next year? I know that you wanted to be an auror, but do you still want that life."

Harry looked up at the picture if his parents than shakes his head,

"No, I don't want to keep fighting for my whole life. There have been very few times I have felt happy, teaching and working with the DA and play quidditch. But I don't think that I could be a seeker for the rest of my life either. So basically I really don't know anymore. I don't really know what else is out there for me."

"When we get back to the manor I will give you the information that I normally give my Slytherins, maybe which can give you some ideas on what there is out there for you."

"Thank you sir, I think that will help, I still have the things Professor McGonagall gave us too."

Harry finished just as their food arrived and both men turned to their food and quite conversation.

* * *

After the meal the pair walked around the village, with Severus pointing out different areas that would interest Harry. 

"I think it's time we return. Do you remember what the path looks like at the manor to apparate on your own or would you like me to assist again."

"I can do it that path we went to right."

"Yes now I will go first, if you do not arrive within a minute, I will come back here looking for you." Severus said as he step back and disapparate.

Harry appeared at his side a moment later,

"See no trouble," Harry said

"Yes this time, but trouble follows you Potter."

"Yea yea yea, what ever you say Severus." Harry said as he took off running for the manor

"Cheeky brat," Snape yelled after him as he walked up the path.

* * *

The Harry arrived at the front door, just as Niffer was opening it up, Harry was sitting on the stairs by the entrance door when Snape entered the Manor, 

"Getting slow in your old age," Harry said as he laughed

"No, just not too young anymore, and see no point in rushing, the veil of death was lifted from our world. I plan on taking it nice and slow now." Severus said as he shut the door behind him.

"Would you like a tour around the manor, Harry?" Severus asked as he sat next to the boy on the stairs.

"That would be nice Sir, but I still know that I am going to get lost in here constantly." Harry said as he stood up than put out a hand to help Snape up.

Severus ignored the hand as he stood up, "If you are ever lost just call for Niffer, she will be able to bring you back to the part of the manor you know. The manor is open to you, but if you come across a lock door, please don't force the door, it is locked for a reason." Severus said as he started down the hallway.

* * *

Harry spent the afternoon exploring the manor, after Severus showed him the main parts before retiring to his potions lab. Mid-afternoon Severus found Harry sitting on a bench on the patio over looking a magnificent backyard and a small lake. 

"Would you like to help me harvest some potions ingredients from down by the lake?" Severus asked as he stepped outside the backdoor.

"Sure," Harry said as he stood up and brushed his jeans off.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon collecting ingredients that as Severus explained,

"Were fresher here than at Hogwarts, and better for his potions."

Niffer came out just as the sun was setting and the two were starting their walk back up the house,

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, Master Severus." Niffer said before she popped out.

"Head up to your room and get cleaned up Potter, I'll meet you in the dinning room." Severus said as he ushered Harry into the house, "And if you get lost again, just call for Niffer."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Harry walked into the dinning room, 

"Sorry Sir, made a wrong turn at the Sun mirror." Harry said as he took the seat to Snape's right, since Snape was sitting at the head of the table.

"I figured as much, but once you learn the layout of the main section of the house, I do not expect it to happen again." Snape said as dinner appeared on the table.

"Of course Sir," Harry said as he took in the meal.

"Well what are you waiting for," Snape said as he helped himself to the feast on the table.

The two spent and enjoyable meal together with Severus telling Harry about some of his more enjoyable memories from his time at the manor as a child.

"Would you like to join me in my study for a game of chess?" Severus asked as the dishes disappeared into the kitchen.

"In a few minutes if that is ok, I have something that I need to do before hand." Harry said squirming on his chair.

"Very well, I shall met you in my study than." Severus said as he got up from the table.

* * *

Harry stood at the same time and headed in the opposite direction of Snape, just as he walked back out onto the patio, Harry took out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. 

_Well at least only one in a day, is doing good_

Harry thought as he light up and took his first drag. Harry quickly finished his cigarette before casting freshening charms on himself before walking back into the house.

Harry again found Severus sitting on one of the couches in the study reading a book; he looked up when Harry walked in,

"Enjoy your cigarette," Snape said as he set the book aside and moved over to the chess board.

"How did you know?" Harry asked as he sat across from the man.

"You haven't had one all day, and today was an emotional day for you, if its between you cutting and you smoking I will learn to live with the smoking for now." Severus said as he made the first move.

"But don't take that to mean that you will continue smoking, Potter, we will take it one step at a time, and I know that you have not totally given up cutting either."

Harry looked down after making his move,

"I'm sorry," Harry said

"It's ok Harry, I knew that there would be steps forward and steps back, you have been under an enormous weight for the past 16 years, even more this past year. I'll help you son, don't worry about that." Severus said as he summoned over the bottle of Brandy and two glasses.

"Thanks," Harry said his voice showing more meaning than could be explained in words, accepting the glass Harry took his first slip, savoring the taste and the smoothness of it going down his throat.

The two played into the night, with simple conversations keeping them entertained, every so often Severus would point out a different strategy that Harry could us in the game.

"Wow," Harry said as he sat back in his chair, "A few more games like that, I might just make Ron have to work to win a game."

Severus chuckled to himself as he sent the Brandy sniffer and glasses back over to his liquor cabinet.

"Good night Severus," Harry said hiding a yawn.

"Good night Harry, if you need anything my rooms are right across from your. I shall see you in the morning. Breakfast will be at 8am." Severus said as he to get up, but instead of leaving the room he walked over to his desk and sat down.

Harry took that as his dismissal and made his way up to his room and settled down for a restful night.


	8. Quiet Before the storm

The next two weeks went by quickly for the pair. During the day they both entertained themselves with enjoyable activities, Harry for the most part stayed outside flying or swimming in the lake, it was warmer at the manor than it was at Hogwarts for the time of year.

When the weather wasn't the best he could be found helping Severus out in his lab working on potions for the hospital wing and some of his own creations. At night the two spent enjoyable time together playing chess and talking. Although some nights they would just sit by the fire reading and discussing anything, Harry was still very naive when it came to ways in the wizarding world and Severus was out to change that. He was providing Harry with all the information he would need when taking over for Head of the Potter family in July. All in all the two spent a very relaxing time together and away from a meddling Headmaster.

The pair was sitting down to their last dinner together at the manor,

"Harry, tomorrow I am going to Diagon Alley, than I have to go back to Hogwarts to get ready for the return of students. Would you like to go shopping, than come back early to Hogwarts with me, or just take the train with your friends the day after." Severus said as he helped himself to the chicken parmesan that Niffer made for dinner that night.

"I need to go shopping, but if it's alright may I come back here afterward, than I will take the express with my friends the following day." Harry asked.

"That sounds acceptable, although we have to leave early tomorrow; I have to be at Hogwarts after lunch for a staff meeting." Severus responded.

After dinner the two headed to the study just like they had every other night during the holiday,

"You're not going to smoke, Harry?" Severus asked when Harry walked into the study right behind him.

"In all honesty, I don't have any left. I was hoping that tomorrow we could make a side trip into muggle London as well. If not, I could just get my cousin to owl me more." Harry said as he sat down in what was becoming his chair.

"We will see how the day is going, although it goes against everything that I stand for to help you continue your addiction." Severus replied as he sat on the couch and picked up his book.

Harry copied his movements as the two settled in for their final night at the manor before returning to the crazy life of Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry was woken up by Niffer early the next morning, 

"Come on Master Harry, Master Severus is saying you must get up now or you can't go shopping this morning." Niffer said as she pulled on Harry's arm.

"Alright, alright I'm up Niffer, go and tell Severus that I will be down in a second, just have to go to the loo." Harry said as he got up and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a long-sleeved shirt and jeans on this way in.

Five minutes later Harry was running down the stairs, slowing down as he reached the bottom, spotting Severus standing at the door tapping his foot.

"Let's go Potter, we are apparating to the Weasley Twins shop, I assume that you have been there before." Severus said as he opened the door and started walking down the path.

Harry had to jug to keep up with the taller mans long strides,

"Yes, Sir," Harry said just as the two reached the apparation point.

_What the hell has gotten into him?_

He thought just before apparating away.

The next instant both men were gone from the manor, arriving in the back room of a very loud and colorful store.

Harry walked out the door and into the main room of the store, one of the twins looked up at as the pair made their way across the store,

"Good morning, Harry, Professor," Fred said from the latter as he was restocking the Canary Creams.

"Thank you for use of your back room, Mr. Weasley, we will be back in a few hours to leave from there as well." Snape said before turning around and walking to the door.

"Doesn't seem to be a morning person, does he Harry," Fred whispered, Harry as he turned and followed his professor out into the morning light of the alley.

* * *

"I need to go to the apothecary and the book store. Where do you need to go Harry?" Severus asked as they started walking up the path. 

"Are we going to spelt up or stay together, Sir, because I need to go to the book store as well, but also Eeylops, Quality Quidditch and Madam Malkin's." Harry said as he feel instep with the professor.

"We are staying together, the war just ended Harry, and it is not safe for you to on your own yet. I guess that we will just head up the Alley and stop as we pass the different stores that we need to visit. Do you need to go to the bank?"

"No, last time I was there, I was able to get a bag that is connected to my account, as I take money out, it is subtracted from my account." Harry said as the two slowed down as the approached Madam Malkin's. Harry followed Severus into the shop, when he want to pass by his professor he felt a hand on his shoulder, tensing up, Harry turned to look at his professor.

"Sir?" Harry questioned.

"Just keep your eyes out Potter, get what you need, I will be looking around as well." Severus said as he removed his hand from his charges shoulder and headed over towards the specialty robes section.

Harry went in the opposite direction,

"How can I help you?" the girl from behind the counter asked.

"I need five new sets of Hogwarts School robes." Harry said quietly.

"Must be going through a major growth spurt to need new robes towards the end of the school year." The girl said as she directed Harry over to the stool and sent the magical measuring tape to get the correct measurements.

"Something like that," Harry said as he waited for the stupid thing to finish.

In truth Harry did have a growth spurt and his old robes could not handle anymore altercation spells, they were already starting to fall apart. Although not only was he getting taller, he was becoming more muscular from working with the DA the past two years. The measuring finished in about five minutes later.

"Step down, Now you just want 5 sets of Hogwarts Robes, which house?" she asked as she took out quill and parchment.

"Gryffindor" Harry told her as he walked over to where the muggle clothing section was.

"Would you like any other robes?" She asked following him over to the section.

"Actually yes, but hold on one second" Harry said as he looked out over the store for Severus. Spotting him, Harry waved him over.

"Sir, what other types of robes would I need to order besides school robes?" Harry asked as the man got closer.

Turning to the young lady, Severus stared ordering,

"He will take 2 formal dress robes, one black and one emerald green, 3 sets of potions work robes, but no spells are to be added to them. He will also take 6 sets of jeans, 3 sets of dress pants, 4 dress shirts, 5 sets of shorts, tee-shirts in all different colors, and undergarments. You can have the order owled to Snape Manor." Severus said as he counted off the different clothing on his fingers.

"Yes Professor," The girl said finally looking at the people who she was helping, after nodding her head she took off to the back to get to work on the order.

"And Harry, pick out whatever tee-shirts you want from here and just add them to the order." Severus said as he followed Harry back over the muggle clothing section.

Ten minutes later Harry was headed up the counter with an arm full of different tee-shirts, hoodies, and long-sleeve shirts.

"Would you like me to add this to your order, and send it all together?" the girl asked as she took the pile out of Harry's arms.

"Yes, thank you. How much do I owe for all this?" Harry asked as he took his money bag out.

"Nothing, your bill has already been signed for by the professor. Everything should arrive this evening." She told Harry before turning back and finishing the order.

Harry spotted Severus standing by the door and went to join him; the two had already walked out the door before Harry even had the chance to ask him about him paying for his cloths.

"I did it as an early birthday present, deal with it." Severus said as the pair walked into the book store.

* * *

They spent the next half hour walking around the bookstore, than the next two hours in the apothecary. Towards the end of the two hours in that smelly potions store, Harry stood by the door breathing in the fresh air and waiting as patiently as he could for Severus to finish negotiating over price of the ingredients. 

"Go on Potter; go to the quidditch store if you insist to keep acting like a two year old." Severus hissed as he glared at Harry.

Harry just turned and walked out, going to the quidditch store two doors down.

0o0o

"Anything I can help you with," the sales clerk asked as Harry walked in.

"No thank you," Harry said keeping his head bent.

Harry wound his made his way over to the newest models of brooms, nothing to new had come out in recent years.

_Nothing can beat my firebolt_

Harry thought as his eyes fell onto his model broom.

From the brooms he moved over to the quidditch gear, although didn't stay to long, he didn't really need anything yet.

Finally he ended up at the display of quidditch balls, something caught his eye as he walked by, taking a closer look, he found something that looked like a snitch, talking it off the shelf he started reading the description.

**This practice snitch will make even the youngest seeker feel like they had just won the Quidditch World Cup. This snitch will only stay within one room, and with different levels to chose from, those just learning the game to the professionals can ****benefit****. The snitch has different levels as well as time limited that can be set, it also can be can be set to start beeping at set time intervals to help lead the seeker to the snitch. This snatch is great for the young and old seekers.**

_What the hell_

Harry thought as he brought the snitch up to the counter,

"Potter lets go," Snape yelled as he opened the door,

The clerk looked up at Harry as he was taking the practice snitch from his hands,

"Harry Potter, wow, here take the practice snitch, is there anything else I can do for you, do you need a new broom or protective gear." The clerk said taking Harry's hand and shaking it.

"No, that's alright, I want to pay for the snitch," Harry insisted, trying to take out his money bag.

"No, I told you take it, please," The clerk said pushing the money back towards Harry.

Harry left the money on the counter and walked out; the professor followed him, looking back at the money still sitting on the counter,

"What was that Potter?" Snape asked as the two walked into the owl store as their last stop of the day.

"I don't want to use what I was forced to do; all I ever wanted was to just be known as Harry, but that will never be, as you just saw." Harry said bitterly, as he went over to get some owl treats for Hedwig.

"Potter," Snape started,

"Look Snape, I don't want to talk about it right now." Harry said as he stormed up to the counter, placed his money down than walked out of the store, heading back towards the Weasley's store.

* * *

Harry walked into the store and right into the backroom, apparating as soon as the curtain closed, Harry was already half way up the path to the manor by the time Severus apparated to the path. He was already half way up the stairs by time Severus walked in the front door. 

"Potter, get down here!" He yelled from the bottom of the steps, when Harry kept walking, Snape followed him.

Reaching Harry's room, he tried the door only to find it looked, when knocking didn't get any response he tried unlocking spells, non which worked.

"I don't have time for this right now, Potter." He mumbled as he called for Niffer,

"What can I do for Master Severus?" Niffer asked from a bow.

"Please go and inform Harry, that I have to leave to go to Hogwarts for a meeting, but unlike planed I will be back tonight and I expect him to be in my study at 8 o'clock tonight with the chess board set up."

Niffer bowed again before popping out, reappearing in Harry's bedroom.

* * *

She walked over towards Harry, who was sitting on this window seat,

"Master Severus is leaving to go to Hogwarts for a meeting, but he will be back tonight and expects you to be in his study at 8 o'clock tonight with the chess board set up." Niffer said stepping back, waiting for the yelling that she knew was going to start, she did not like the feelings that she was getting from Harry.

Harry turned to look at her, before turning back to the open window, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it out the window,

_lucky I still had a small stash saved away for rainy days since I sort of stormed out of Diagon Alley before we even had a chance to talk about going into me muggle world_

"Tell him exactly what I say" Harry said still facing the window.

"Of course Master Harry," Niffer said

Harry turned to face her has he started talking,

"Tell him that he doesn't have to change his plans because of me, I'm not that important, but if he insisted I will be there, since Snape would kill me if I refused." Harry than turned his back to Niffer, lit up another cigarette from his pack.

* * *

Niffer returned a moment later outside Harry's door, 

"Master Harry says that you don't have to change your plans for him, that he's not that important, but if you insisted he will be there, since you would kill him if he refused." Niffer said keeping her head down, she knew that her master was not going to like the response, but she had promised to deliver it verbatim.

"Very well, I shall be back after the meeting, make sure that the he eats some of his dinner." Severus said before turning around and storming off down the stairs.

His mode did not improve as he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and walked up. Walking into the staff room, Severus slammed the door and took his seat. Everyone looked over as the formable potions master walked into the room, no one said a word, they knew better.

"Severus, please stay after," Albus told him leaving no room for argument.


	9. The Rain is Starting

"Come, let's go to my office for tea," Albus said as the final person left the staff meeting.

Severus said nothing as he got up and followed the Headmaster out of the room.

"How is young Harry doing?" Albus asked as they started ascending the stairs.

Severus said nothing, just kept walking with his eye forward. As the two approached, the gargoyle jumped aside to allow the Headmaster into his office. Severus automatically took his chair as the Headmaster settled behind his desk.

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked as he popped one into his mouth.

"No. Albus what do you want?" Severus said as he started messaging his temples, he could feel a headache starting already.

"Now, what has you in such a state today did something happen between you and Harry?" Albus asked as he sat back at his desk.

"Nothing that I can't handle Albus is that all you wanted to discuses or was there something else." Severus said trying to remember if he had any painkillers on him.

_Maybe Potter has the right idea with those muggle drugs…_

"Yes, Severus, it has come to my attention that there is still a price out on Harry's head. The Death Eaters and others are still looking for him. Right after both of you left Diagon Alley today; there was a group of them who attacked the Weasley Twins' shop. Neither of them was hurt, but their store was set on fire. The Aurors got there in time to arrest one of the men responsible, Mal Eficent."

Severus looked up at the name, "I have never heard of anyone by that name."

"I understand that, but the Dark Mark was found on his arm and under veritaserum, he admitted that they had received a report that both you and Harry were in the Alley and that would you would be returning to the Weasley Twins' shop to leave. We believe that you were followed throughout the Alley, but for some reason you left before the attack."

"Well the reason we left was because Potter got himself into snit about something, and just stormed off." Severus said as he helped himself to one of the tea cups sitting on the Headmaster's desk.

"Yes well, maybe that was for the better Severus. We have to find out exactly what is going on. After the final battle most of the Death Eaters were able to get away before we could arrest them."

"What are you asking of me Albus, they all know that I fought on the side of the light." Severus said as he stood up and started to pace.

"Nothing right now Severus, right now what I need you to do is keep an eye on Harry, he can not know what is going on. He will take it as his responsibility and he already endangered his life along with his friends by forming that group of his and now that there is a price out on his head, he will want to go after them even more." Albus said as he got up and walked over towards one of the many devices that littered his office.

"Again, I ask you, exactly what do you want me to do?" he asked, trying to control his temper.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open, that's all we can really do, tonight I will be having an Order meeting with just the inner members, and you do not need to attend. I will inform you if anything comes out of the meeting." Albus said as he looked closer into one of the devices.

Severus took that as a dismissal, leaving the office without even a look back at the Headmaster.

_Meddling old __man, what the hell is going on __now, I thought this all this bull shit was finished with_

Severus stormed down to this office and slammed the door, sitting down in his chair and putting his head into his hands,

"What the hell am I going to do now?" he said as he started rubbing his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked into his classroom to cheek on his ingredient supply.

* * *

Two hours later Severus walked up to the owlary with a letter in his hand requesting everything that he would need to finish out the year and give the OWLS and NEWTS exams at the end of the year.

"Severus, do you have a minute?" Minerva asked as she spotted him walked outside her office door.

"What do you need Minerva?" He asked as he walked into her office.

"Just seeing how your holiday with Harry was going, and if you had any plans on teaching a remedial potions class this summer."

"Excuse me, what the hell are you talking about," Severus interrupted

"Albus had decided that since many student missed a lot of the year because of the war, that it not be held against them, so any student that fails their end of the year exams or would like to do better on their OWLS or NEWTS may stay at Hogwarts and take remedial summer classes." Minerva told him in her lector tune that even he remembered from his school days,

_It__'s__ really is hard to work with most people who you were a student __for;__ when they use that voice it's very hard to say anything to scathing_

He thought as he looked over the letter that he was just handed.

"It is going home to all the parents once school is started again tomorrow, if they wish for their son or daughter to stay they just fill it out and return it to myself. What the child will be taking won't be determined until they have taken their exams."

"And this was all Albus's idea?" he asked as he handed her the letter back.

"Yes, he thinks it's a good way for everyone to move pass this war and get on with their lives."

Severus pinched his nose again; he could feel the headache coming back,

"Well if that is all Minerva, I have another matter I need to attend to." Severus said as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Think about it Severus and let me know." She said before tuning back to one of the many pill of books on her desk.

After leaving Minerva's office, Severus was able to get up to the owlary and back to the gates with out any more intrusions. Luckily, he was also able to calm himself down on his walk, apparating home; he took a deep breath before walking up the path to the manor, being careful, since he was not aware of what he was going to find in there either.

* * *

Harry watched as Severus stormed from the house to the apparation point from his window.

Harry was having a hard time understanding exactly what was setting himself off. This time he knew it was the clerk at the store, but other times he had no idea, and it was happening more and more. The small little things were bothering him a lot more than they should have. Harry turned towards the fireplace when he heard a pop.

"Can Niffer get anything for you Master Harry?" the elf asked.

"No, but do you mind staying, I need to talk something out right now, and talking to myself would make them want to put me in a white padded room, not that I don't belong there right now, but"

Niffer just looked up at him with her big blue eyes, than sat down on the floor right in front of the window. She didn't understand what her newest master was asking, but she would do her best to help.

"Today in the Alley was great, most places we went people didn't look too closely to realize that it was me or Professor Snape scared them away from confronting me. Either way it was great, I don't think a year went by that I was able to spend that much time in the Alley without being annoyed for autographs or having my hand shaken off. But than there was that one word, POTTER, I knew that as soon as the clerk in the quidditch store noticed me, I was outed, everyone in the Alley would know that I was there. And he did it, I mean, I guess it was a small thing, like just saying my name, but did he have to say Potter, I thought I was finally becoming just Harry to him." He took a deep breath and looked out across the front lawns of the manor and lit another cigarette before continuing.

"There are times that I feel nothing, and than there those times that just someone's voice can get me going. I still wake up screaming most nights, and half the time I am just scared to go to sleep, not knowing what is waiting for me in the darkness of my dreams. But right now I think the biggest thing is that I think when I killed him, some of him was left in me and that is that part that takes over in my dreams. It's like, someone or something is trying to get to me somehow and the only way that they can do it is then." Harry stopped again to catch his breath

"Have you told Master Severus yet?" Niffer asked in a quite voice, she was unsure if this is what he wanted.

"No, he would just tell me that it will all get better and that I am just making things up because I want the attention that I was getting back. I thought the man had changed, but than with one word he went back to being the bastard bat from hell. That one word, that one fucking word, I thought he knew me better, I thought he understood me better." Harry yelled at the top of his lungs as he slammed his fist into the wall beside the window.

Niffer stepped back; she had never seen Harry like this. She was unsure of what to do,

"Do you want me to get Master Severus," Niffer asked in a timid voice

"No," Harry said as he pulled his fist out of the hole he made in the wall.

Niffer stepped forward and fixed the hole with a wave of her hand, than went back to her sitting position on the floor.

"Thanks," Harry said as he looked down at the bloody mess that used to be his knuckles.

"Would you like me to fix that for you, Master Harry?" Niffer asked

"No, its ok, I like the feeling that the pain gives me, it's one of the only feelings that is still a constant for me, every other feeling is to much of a ride. It was like this before I killed him, and I did some stupid stuff to feel, than I started to feel again and Severus was helping me learn how to do that and how to deal, but in the matter of minutes I went back to only feeling pain again." Harry said as he played with his last cigarette, after this one he wouldn't have anymore.

"Guess I should save this one for after he talks or yells at me," Harry said with a bitter laugh.

"Master Harry, you should eat some dinner, it is almost 8 o'clock." Niffer said as she popped out of the room, only to reappear a moment later with a plate of Harry's favorite foods for him to chose from.

Harry only looked at the food before looking back out the window,

"Look at the sunset, it's amazing, the sun is able to hide every night, I wish I had that option. It always seems that I have one person or another trying to talk to me or trying to play a game, I don't have anytime just to myself. And it's like when I'm with everyone else I have to put on this show, I have to be strong, so that everyone else around me is. I just want to be left alone; I just want to be Harry, not Harry Potter, not The Boy Who Lived or whatever other names people have given me. I want to earn whatever I get on my own. Like Severus is a famous potions master, known for that skill all around the world, Dumbledore is known for well a lot of things, McGonagall is known for transfiguration, and Flitwick was a famous dueler in his younger years. I just want to be known for something that I do now, not when I was one or that I had to do because of a prophecy." Harry looked down again at his knuckles; he started picking apart scabs that had already started forming over the gashes that he made in his hand.

"Master Harry, it is 8 o'clock." Niffer said as she stood up.

"Do you mind healing this for me, Severus will flip if he sees the damage I did, but just heal the cuts please don't fix anything that is broken." Harry said as he stood up from the window seat, where he spent the whole afternoon.

Niffer waved her hand over Harry's than popped out of the room.

* * *

Harry gradually made his way down to Severus's study and got the chess set out. Just as he was setting the last piece in place, Severus walked into the room and over to the liquor cabinet. He poured two sniffers of brandy before walking over to the chess board. After handing one to Harry he sat down and looked at Harry over his glass as he took his first sip.

"How was your afternoon Harry?" Severus asked as he made his opening move

"Alright Sir, I spent most of it just talking with Niffer. How was the staff meeting?" Harry asked

_And the pleasant conversation starts_, Harry thought as he rolled his eyes when he looked down to make his first move.

"Why did you storm out of the Alley this morning," Severus asked quietly

_Ok maybe not, nothing like jumping to the heart of the conversation._

"Because that fucking clerk would not let me pay for the practice snitch!" Harry yelled as he slammed his next piece down,

"And because with one word, you made my quit trip into a show. When you called me Potter, I can guarantee you, that two minutes later everyone knew that Harry Bloody Potter was there."

Severus looked up at the boy with that statement, "You don't want to be known for what you did?"

"NO" Harry yelled standing up, "All I ever wanted was to just be Harry, I thought you knew that." He threw his hand down and knocked all the pieces off the board. Than walked over to the fireplace. Harry knelt down and sat in front of the fire. Severus came and sat next to him.

"What I meant to say, is that you did something no one else has ever tried, you trained a group of kids to do the job of an Auror and I think they did better than any of the Aurors would have done." Severus said as he handed Harry back his glass.

"I did what I had to do, that never would have happened if there was no Dark Lord or no prophecy. I want to find out what I would've done, if what we lived in was a 'normal' world. Like when you went to school, or even when Dumbledore went to school both of you chose your paths, that's all I want to do, is be able to choose what I want to do with my life." Harry said as he swallowed what was left in his glass.

Severus finished what was left in his glass before taking both glasses up for a refill,

_Just tell the boy to get on with his life, and that it doesn't matter because he knows that he enjoys the fame. He's just putting on this little melodramatic show to get more people attention and fame._

"Harry" Severus started; it was becoming very hard for him to keep his inner bastard from rising to the surface, "What are you feeling?"

"Fine," Harry automatically said not even looking up from the fire.

"No Harry, I said what are you feeling, not how are you feeling." Severus repeated, looking over at the boy.

There was silence again as Harry thought over his answer.

"I don't know what to say, I don't know what you want to hear." Harry said in a quite voice

"I want to know what you are feeling Harry," Severus repeated in a concerned voice

"Empty, not feeling anything other than pain and uncertainly," Harry spoke in such a whisper that Severus had to strain to hear.

"Is that because you think that your name, that Harry Potter will follow you for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know. I know that I feel nothing and anger at the same time. That I am terrified of what is going to happen in a year when I have to leave Hogwarts and enter into the real world." Than looking down, "and I think that I have part of him in me," Harry finished in a whisper.

"Why do you think that?" Severus asked as he looked over at Harry, who was steadily looking into the fire.

"He always was in my mind and it doesn't feel any different now than it did before. I can't feel him if like before if that is what you are asking, but I'm not sure he is totally gone either." Harry said in his quite voice.

Than looking up, "I don't know how to explain it, it's just a feeling." Harry said as he finished his second glass of brandy.

The two sat quietly together, watching fire. After about an hour of staring into the fire, Severus turned to Harry,

"If you have dreams, or anything that make you believe that something is going on, or something is not right, come to me immediately, I don't care what time of night it is." Severus said, than standing up,

"Now, do you want to catch the express tomorrow, or would you like to come back with me in the morning."

"I will take the express, if that is alright," Harry asked as he stood too.

"That's fine, head to bed now; you have to be up early to catch the train at 11." Severus said as he walked out the door, with Harry following behind him.

As the two approached their rooms, Severus turned to Harry one last time, "Do not put up a silencing charm tonight Harry."

Harry nodded his head as he walked into his room, not closing the door all the way, when Severus was sure Harry was ok, he opened his door, leaving it open a crack as well.

* * *

**Chocolate frog to who ever can figure out where the Death Eaters name came from….**


	10. Summer School?

I don't own anything...

* * *

The next morning Severus woke up early to prepare to go back to Hogwarts, before going down stairs he checked in on Harry. The boy was moving all around the bed, books thrown all around the room and bed, the sheets were all over the floor. It looked like the boy had only been asleep for a few hours. Severus looked down at the time, he decided to let the boy sleep and just bring him to Hogwarts with himself that afternoon.

Harry awoke with a start, "Damn, I overslept," he said to himself as he looked at the clock. Just as Harry was getting out of bed Niffer popped into the room,

"Master Snape told me to tell you that you are going back to Hogwarts with him this afternoon, and that you should take your time and pack. When you are done, lunch will be down in the dining room. Would you like any help packing?" Niffer asked as she looked around the.

"No thanks, just tell Severus that I will be down for lunch and that I am sorry I overslept." Harry said as he started throwing his clothes into his pack. Niffer popped out to deliver the message to her master.

Two hours later Harry had finished packing his things, after shrinking them and placing both bags in his pockets he made his way downstairs to find Snape. Harry found him sitting at his desk in his study.

"I am all ready to go Sir., I'm sorry that I overslept, I didn't sleep very good last night." Harry said as he sat down in one of the arm chairs by the desk.

"I can understand, that is why I did not wake you this morning. It does not matter how you get to Hogwarts only that you arrive there this afternoon." Snape said as he finished writing on the scroll.

"We will be leaving after lunch, oh and Harry they are going to be offering summer school this year at Hogwarts, it is up to you if you are to attend, but I believe that the Headmaster has decided to give you the option to attend or not." Snape said as he stood up and placed the scroll inside his desk.

"Will you be teaching this summer?" Harry asked as he followed Snape into the dinning room.

"Minerva asked me yesterday if I would like to, I have not decided yet. Although I recommend that you take classes this summer, you have missed a lot of school time because of the bastard." Severus said as the pair sat down to eat.

Lunch was a quite affair each man lost in their own thoughts, once both had finished Snape stood again,

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, I got all my stuff," Harry replied as he stood and followed Snape out of the house. The pair walked down the path, once they were out of the wards the two apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts wards.

They walked up silently to the castle entrance, just as they got into the Entrance Hall, Harry stopped and turned towards Snape,

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you Sir." Harry said as he held out his hand for Snape to shake.

"You're welcome Harry, remember come and see me if you need anything or just someone to talk to, I know that you don't want to known for your name and maybe this summer taking classes here will give you a chance to find your own path in life." Snape said as he griped Harry's hand, than he pulled the boy in for a quick hug. Once he let go of the boy they both went their separate ways. Snape heading down towards the Dungeons and Harry up to the Gryffindor dorms.

* * *

At six o'clock Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner and to join the rest of the students that were coming back on the train. Harry had just sat down as the doors opened and his friends walk in and sat down with him.

"How was your break mate," Ron asked as he sat down next to Harry.

"Alright, got done what I wanted to do," Harry said as he gave Hermione a quick side hug.

"Thats great Harry," Ginny said as she sat down across from the group.

Slowly other student came in from the train and sat down, soon the whole hall was filled with student back from the holiday. As the last professor sat down Albus stood up and addressed the students,

"I would like to welcome everyone back, there is only a month left of school so now is the time to get down to work and prepare for end of the year exams. This year we are doing something different at Hogwarts. We will be offering summer classes. Any student is welcome to stay and take classes over the summer to make up whatever they have missed or to help prepare for OWLS or NEWTS. Let your Head of House know if you would like to stay. Now time for us to eat." Albus clapped his hands together as food appeared on the table, than he sat down and began talking with the other professors.

At the tables the main topic of conversation was the summer school. Who was going, who would be teaching, what would it be like...

"I think that the Headmaster has a good idea," Hermine said as she helped herself to the turkey.

"Of course you are going," Ron said as he piled his plate high.

"What about you Harry, do you think you are going to go?" Hermione asked, as she hit her boyfriend in the back of the head.

"Snape told me about it this afternoon, and I figure that anywhere is better than the Dursley's. I did miss a lot over the years. Chance are that I'll stay and take classes." Harry said as he pushed his food around on his plate.

Ron looked at his friend, than over at his girlfriend, he shrugged his shoulders before saying,

"I guess I should stay, I know that I am no were near ready for my NEWTS next year. Well at least we get to spend the summer together." Ron said as he dug into his food.

Harry and Hermione both shared surprised looks before turning back to their own diners and finishing the meal.

* * *

After dinner the trio headed to Professor McGonagall's office, there was a line outside the door. They joined the back of the line to wait for their turn with their Head of House.

"Next," McGonagall yelled from her desk. The trio walked in next.

"Well I'm not surprised to see Ms. Granger here, I am glad to see the two of you as well. As of now your names will go down that you would like to stay at Hogwarts. There will be a week holiday between the end of school and the beginning of summer school, you are welcome to go home or stay here during that time. In the next few weeks we will be giving all those who are staying information on classes that will be available. Also if you fail any of your exams or classes, those will be added to your summer classes."

"OK Professor," Hermione said as she signed her name onto the list, Harry and Ron followed her example. The group than left the office and headed up to the Gryffindor Dorms.

* * *

Three weeks had go by without any problems. The group was sitting down to breakfast on their las day of classes before exams were to begin. Halfway through the meal the mail arrived. A brown barn owl landed on Harry's shoulder, as he untied the letter from the leg he gave the owl a little of his bacon. After eating its reward, the owl flew back out the open window.

"Did you get the same thing?" Harry asked Hermione as he looked over the envelope with the Hogwarts seal stamped into the back.

"Yeah, looks like Ron did to," Hermione said as Ron took an identical envelope off the owl.

Harry opened up his first,

"It's just information about classes that we can take this summer. Mine has recommendations for classes that will help me become an Auror, but I don't know if I want that path anymore." Harry said as he looked over the list of classes. In the envelope there was also a piece of paper to make your selections, with instructions to give it to your Head of House when finished.

"We should go over this after todays classes, we already only have five minutes to get down to potions." Hermione said as she got up and headed out of the Great Hall with Harry and Ron following behind.

* * *

Later that night the trio along with Dean, Neville, and Ginny sat around the fire going over the list of classes.

"Many of these classes aren't offered during the school year, like this one here about healing with Madam Promfry," Hermione said as she pointed about half way down the paper.

"I have been thinking about going into healing," Harry said, "I have seen so much death and so many injuries because of the bastard, that I don't want to fight anymore."

"What about teaching?" Ginny asked

"I want to have a life and some experiences before I even think about that. I had the DA out of necessity, but now I want to find my own way in our world." Harry said as he took out a quill and started writing down his selection of classes.

"So what are you gonna take?" Dean asked as he looked up from his own list.

"Well, potions, herbology, healing, wizard studies and the healing potions class." Harry said as he put his quill down. After looking at his list for the last time he sealed it up in the envelope than placed it along with the others into the box that Professor McGonagall left in the common room.

"So what did you guys take?" Harry asked the others as he sat back down.

"Well ruins, healing, potions, wizard studies, and wizarding law." Hermione said as she took one last look at her paper.

"What about..." Harry stopped in mid sentence as he felt his tattoo go hot. His hand flew to his shoulder just as the others followed. Harry stood up and left the common room followed by seven members of his house. The group ran up to the room of requirements to meet the others.

"Whats going on," Harry said as soon as he opened the door to see Draco standing in the room with the other Slytherins. Harry walked in followed by the rest of the upper years.

"I just found out that there is a price on your head Harry," Draco said as he sat down on one of the chairs and handed Harry a letter that he received from his mother.

Harry quickly read the letter before handing it over to Ron and Hermione to read.

"So they still want to kill me, what a shock. What do you propose we do about it Draco." Harry asked as he sat down across from the boy.

"Look Harry, for right now, why don't you just keep out of it. Eventually they will give up and we can live a 'normal' life. Are you staying for summer school?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said as he passed the letter back over to the blond.

He looked out at those gathered, it was just the 6th and 7th years and they stood in order waiting for their orders.

"Alright, so there is a price out on my head. Oh well, Draco is right, for now we will just stay quite and learn all that we can. How many of you are staying at school for the summer?" Harry asked.

All the sixth years raised their hands, than Katie Bell stepped forward to speak for all the seventh years,

"We are all staying based upon our NEWTS scores. If we fail any we can study that subject for the summer than retake the test at the end of August. All 7th years were given that choice." Katie said.

"Alright, than just keep your eyes open, if you hear anything let me know in our usual way. And good luck next week. Oh Draco hang back for a second." Harry said as he stood and watched everyone wishing everyone else luck before walking out the door. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry before they too headed out the door back to the Common Room.

"Want to come with me to the Owlary, I got a letter to deliver to my cousin." Harry said as the two walked out the room.

Once outside in the open air, Harry lit his last cigarette before turning back to Draco,

"You know these people, do you think that they would actually come after me?" Harry asked as he took a drag.

"No, I mean yeah depending on who it was, but there are only maybe a handful left that would even try it. Bella is dead, my father is dead, Uncle Severus is on our side. Everyone else is to stupid or not stupid enough to try and go after you. For now you should be safe." Draco said as he looked over the side of the tower.

"Does Severus know any of this?" Harry asked as he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg,

"go to Dudley and wait for what he is sending," Harry whispered to the bird before sending her off.

"As far as I know Uncle Severus doesn't know, but I have not talked to him about the letter either, I wanted to tell you first. Who did you just send a letter too that doesn't have an owl."

"Just my cousin, I need him to get some stuff for me, I'm out of cigarettes." Harry said as the two left the tower.

Once in front of the Gryffindor dorms the two parted ways.

* * *

Before everyone in the castle knew it, it was time for the Leaving Feast. The Headmaster stood up in front of the student body and his professor.

"The time of year has come again, although this year we don't have to say good bye to everyone. This year we have lost many good people, but a war that had been going on for over half a century is finally over and our world can continue on in peace. To our 7th years, you have done an amazing job during your 7 years here. It feels like only yesterday that I watched each of you coming in a little first years to be sorted. We now send you out into the world as adults and wish you the best of luck."

The whole hall stood and clapped for those who were leaving. Many student were opening crying and hugging their friends around them.

"Now for all those who are leaving tomorrow, the train leaves at 11am. For those staying meals will be at regular times, and will be held in the Great Hall. Now lets tuck in to another great feast prepared by our House-Elves." The Headmaster clapped his hands and the tables filled with food. Quickly the volume in the room rose as everyone begin eating and talking.


End file.
